


Alternate Singularity

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Has Issues, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Multiverse, One Shot, POV W. D. Gaster, Problems, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Stream of Consciousness, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Multiverse.A concept.Incomprehensibleyet Fascinating.However,memory alterationsoonaffected Gaster.





	Alternate Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. We procrastinated good enough.

Watching his children, W. D. Gaster drinks his cup of golden flower tea. As the Royal Scientist, he has to alleviate living conditions in the Underground and find an alternative in escaping this prison without murder.

 

“Sans. Stop pushing your brother away.” Gaster tells his elder son. Papyrus wails, “SNASNS!”

 

“it doesn’t even know how to say my name.” His son comments. Gaster placed the cup down, sighing. His child remarks further, “maybe he’s-”

 

“Sans. No comparisons. Papyrus illustrates common growth patterns.” Gaster explained as he stood up, preparing for work.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Something went wrong with the CORE.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

 

[NEW GAME]

  
Gaster has a nagging suspicion something's wrong here.

 

"..." Gaster stares at his blueprints. Already nighttime, he refused to leave the laboratory. He knows he can trust Sans to take care of the house and he called Grillby to be in the safe side.

 

"Dr. Gaster?" It was the King of the Underground. The monster walks closer, asking. "My friend. Shouldn't you be at home with your children?"

 

"I...I need to solve this conundrum." Gaster explains, waving to his work.

 

"I...I see." The King pats his shoulder, whispering. "Don't strain yourself."

 

[CONTINUE]

 

The CORE was sabotaged.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

The CORE is destabilizing, with/without his help.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Everyone had left.

It was either him or Sans.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

Gaster tries to recollect and refuses to repeat his mistakes.

 

The CORE will destabilize.

 

Gaster focused on the SOUL not capable of handling the strains of time travel.

 

Yet

 

Monster experimentation was forbidden.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Falling.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

Gaster doesn't want to.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

It's getting darker.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

Gaster looks to his children.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Dark.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

Papyrus cries and Sans screams in pain.

 

Gaster's SOUL grew cold.

 

_No choice._

 

[CONTINUE]

 

And darker.

 

[DELETE]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

No remorse whatsoever, Gaster was dedicated to his work.

 

Gaster went astray.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Sans judged him.

 

Gaster was sent to the CORE.

 

[DELETE]

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Gaster woke up, seeing nothing. Gaster knew where he was...

He didn't think it was possible.

 

"Interesting."

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Gaster watched his children, more so Sans since he was the sole entity who remembers him.

 

Consuming everything, the void was trying to make him a part of it.

 

Gaster's essence was shattered,

 

but he doesn't lose himself.

 

He wasn't the type to give up.

 

He learned to enter different timelines - an invisible observer.

 

Until he couldn't handle it anymore.

 

[RETURN?]

 

 **[YES]** [NO]

* * *

[NEW GAME]

 

Gaster doesn't understand. Gaster looks to the side, unable to face his creation.

 

"Sans.." Gaster began. "...doesn't exist."

 

"LIAR!!!"

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Papyrus pushed Gaster to the CORE.

 

[RESET]

 

Gaster woke up, gasping for air. Instead of darkness, he woke up. It felt like a dream.

 

Yes. It must be a dream.

 

Gaster staggers out, coughing. He should visit Grillby later, the flame elemental always cheers him up. Gaster prepared breakfast.

 

His children went down and Gaster was surprised Papyrus went towards him. Gaster felt happy, always recalling the child closer to Sans than his own parent.

 

"Dad?" Papyrus said everything and the description was too close to his dream.

 

_It was like Sans, but more-_

 

"get away from him!" Sans screamed, separating Gaster and Papyrus. Sans held onto his brother, Gaster is unsure how to feel with this. Because sometimes, individuals forget but their body remembers.

 

Gaster blames the multiverse.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Gaster fell.

 

[DELETE]

 

[CONTINUE]

 

Gaster woke up.

 

[TRUE RESET]

**Author's Note:**

> Why Gaster? Uh... Because I am still trying to envision him in my head. I gotta updated that series soon.


End file.
